The present invention relates to the diagnostic imaging arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with a ceiling mounted, transportable, surgical C-arm with a flat panel image receptor. However, it should be appreciated that the invention disclosed herein can find use in a variety of other applications.
Fixed, ceiling-supported C-arm imaging systems are high in cost, inefficient to use, and limited to use in only one room. Fixed systems cannot be used during the time that the room is being cleaned and prepared for a new patient. While mobile C-arm imagers avoid this problem and can be used in different rooms, due to the number of required components and necessary interconnecting cables, they result in crowded, cluttered operating rooms where floor space is at a premium. Also, conventional image amplifiers or intensifiers, due to their size, limit the surgeon""s access to the patient.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved ceiling-mounted, transportable, surgical C-arm that meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a diagnostic imaging system is disclosed. The diagnostic imaging system includes a mounting structure adapted for attachment to a fixed surface, a support member with an x-ray source and an x-ray detector secured thereto, and a coupler that removably secures the support member to the mounting structure.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of performing a diagnostic imaging procedure with a diagnostic imaging system is disclosed. The diagnostic imaging system includes a mounting structure secured to a fixed surface at a first location, a support member removably secured to the mounting structure by a coupler, and an x-ray source and an x-ray detector secured to the support member. The method includes a) disconnecting the support member from the mounting structure, b) transporting the support member from the first location to a second location, and c) operating the x-ray source and the x-ray detector to perform a diagnostic imaging procedure at the second location.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of performing a diagnostic imaging procedure with a diagnostic imaging system is disclosed. The diagnostic imaging system includes a mounting structure, a support member secured to the mounting structure, and an x-ray source and an x-ray detector secured to the support member. The method includes a) disconnecting the mounting structure from a first fixed surface, b) transporting the mounting structure and support member from a first location to a second location, c) attaching the mounting structure to a second fixed surface at the second location, and d) operating the x-ray source and x-ray detector to perform a diagnostic imaging procedure at the second location.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a diagnostic imaging system that reduces operating room clutter and frees up floor space for various surgical procedures requiring x-ray imaging.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a diagnostic imaging system that results in reduced capital expenditures, and reduced operating and maintenance expenses.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a diagnostic imaging system that permits an interventionalist to stand behind a flat panel image receptor which acts as a primary barrier to radiation exposure.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a diagnostic imaging system that incorporates a flat panel image detector.
Still further advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.